Tales of Character Popularity Poll
by girls prayer
Summary: The results of the 6th Tales of Character Popularity poll is now up! See how the Tales cast reacts when they find out how popular they are or not.
1. Character Popularity poll part 1

**The result of the 6th Tales of Populrity Poll is now up. I wanted write a fanfiction about it ever since I see everyone's reaction in the last Tales of festival.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TALES SERIES OR THE RESULT OF THE POPULARITY POLL. THEY BELONG TO NAMCO BANDAI.**

**There will be OCs here because I do not know how to start it, but the Ocs here are a part of another story that I'm trying to work on. The characters might also be OCC, but I got the gist of their personality through the walkthrough and skits that I watch in YouTube, the games, and other things that I could find. So, sorry if they are OCC. I'll try my best to keep them in character.**

**Expect grammar mistakes and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

The characters are as follows:

Koemi=normal; **Suzume=Bold; **_Ichiko=itlacize; _Zelos=underline; _**Yuri=Bold and italicize;**_** Asbel=Bold and underlined; **_Jade=Italicized and underlined_

**Tales of Character Popularity Poll Part 1**

On one fine day...

*Typing Typing*

"Yes! The results are up!" Koemi shouted.

**"What are you looking at?"**

"Ack! Oh it's you Suzume." Koemi let out a sigh of relief. "Look! Look the results are up!"

She then showed her friend, her laptop and in it is the results of the 6th Tales of Character popularity poll!

**"Ah! I see Yuri! And Asbel too! Wait...results for what?" Suzume asked.**

"The Tales of Character popularity poll! Where you would vote who's your favorite Tales character!" Koemi explained. "And this here is the result of the 6th character popularity poll."

**"So, then first place goes to Yuri!"**

"Yup! Yuri got 1st place again!"

**"Again?"**

"Yuri has been in first place two times in a row. This makes it his third consecutive win. This is also Leon's third time to be in 2nd place while this is the second time that Asbel took 3rd place."

**"Wow...I didn't know Yuri is that popular."**

_"Who's popular?"_

Both Koemi and Suzume look to see their friend, Ichiko, walked in. With her is our favorite chosen, Zelos.

_"Who's popular?" Ichiko asked again._

"Of course they must be talking about me. I mean who wouldn't! All the ladies love The Great Zelos!"

_"So, what are you talking about?" Ichiko asked again, ignoring Zelos usual antics._

"Don't ignore me!" Zelos shouted.

**"Koemi was showing me the popularity poll." Suzume answered her.**

"Oi!"

_"Popularity poll?"_

"Yeah. The 6th Tales of character popularity poll."

_"Ah! That's the poll where you vote your favorite Tales character. Did the result came up? Who's number 1?"_

"Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop! What the hell are you guys talking about? Popularity poll?"

"It's a popularity poll based on you guys, that Tales of series." Koemi finally explained to him. "It's to show who is the most favorite and the most popular character out of everyone in the series."

"Oh I see. Then of course number 1 is..."

"Yuri Lowell!"

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that, but did you just say that first place..."

"Goes to Yuri Lowell."

"Ehhhhhh! How is that possible! How can anyone like like him!" Zelos exclaimed while pointing to Yuri, who just walked in along with Jade and Asbel.

_**"?"**_

"I mean I could get why the ladies like him. I have to admit he is good looking and that is probably the reason why the ladies vote for him, but why did he get number 1! Besides good looks, there is nothing special about him!"

_**"Oi!"**_

"Results don't lie Zelos!"

"I demand a recount!"

_**"Do I even know want to know what's going on?"**_

**"We were just talking about the 6th Tales of character popularity poll."**

**"What's that?"**

_"It's where people vote on their favorite Tales character. It's basically showing who's the most popular character in the whole series."_

_"Oya. That sounds interesting. Is this something that the people in your world do?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Then what's this Tales of?"_

_"It's a popularity poll based on you guys."_

**"Us?"**

_"Yup. You guys are the Tales of series. A really popular game in our world and since there is enough characters they've put on the popularity poll to see who is the most popular character out of everyone of you."_

_"Oya. That sounds interesting. I wonder how popular I am."_

_**"I could care less."**_

**"But don't you want to know who's the most popular right now Yuri?" Suzume asked.**

**"**_**Not really. I could care less of what people think of me. It not like it'll make a difference of who I am or what I do anyway."**_

**"What about you, Asbel?"**

**"It is true that it does sound interesting, but Yuri is right. It's just a poll on who's popular. I don't really care on who's popular right now or how popular I am."**

"Third place is Asbel!"

"**Huh?"**

"That's right! Third place goes to Asbel Lhant! You're the third most popular character in the series!"

**"Eh! Really?"**

"Yup! Not only that... this is your second time for being in third place since on the last popularity poll you were in third place too."

**"Eh, really?I didn't know I was that popular! How embarrassing! hehe." Asbel blushes as he scratch his head sheepishly.**

_**"Oi. I thought you said you don't care how popular you are right now."**_

**"Ahhh, that was before, this is now."**

_**Yuri sweatdrop.**_

_"So then who got first place?"_

"For his third consecutive win, 1st place goes too...YURI LOWELL!"

_**"Huh?"**_

"Yuri got 1st place in the popularity poll and not only that his is your third time being in 1st place meaning that you are still the very most popular in the whole entire series."

_**"Ehhhh. I'm flattered."**_

_"What happened to 'I could care less of what people think of me'?"_

_**"That was then, this is now."**_

_Ichiko sweatdrop._

_**"Then what did Zelos get?"**_

"Seventh place."

_"Ahhh, I see. No wonder why."_

"It's rigged I tell you! Rigged! I demand a recount!"

"That's impossible!"

_**"Ma. Ma. There's nothing you could do now Zelos, but accept it."**_

**"That's right Zelos. Eventhough you didn't make it to the top three at least you know how popular you are."**

**"That's right Zelos! At least you are at the top 10 which is good!"**

"Shut up! I don't need your pity!"

_"Now that I think about it...7th place is better than what he got at the last popularity poll."_

_"What did he get at the last poll?"_

_"Well..."_

"10th place 5 down below Loyld!"

Zelos is now down on the floor depressed. You could see clouds hovering above him as he sighs. Apparently he is shocked and can't believe he was beaten by Lloyd who he thought might not be that popular than him.

Everyone sweatdrop.

"Did I do something wrong?"

_"Koemi maybe you shouldn't say what place Loyld got."_

"But it's true isn't it?"

_"Hahahaha. And You know what they say, the truth hurts."_

_"You...You're enjoying this aren't you?"_

_"Why Ichiko, where ever did you get that idea? I'm just stating the fact."_

_Ichiko sweatdrop._

"If it makes you feel any better you got a high place than Lloyd this time."

"Really?"

**"What did Lloyd get?"**

Koemi looked at the results again. "8th place. So, you got up to two places while Lloyd drop from his 5th place to 8th place."

"Sou ka! I guess I really am popular!"

_**"He got back up fast."**_

**"He sure did."**

_"I guess as long as he beat Lloyd he's happy."_

Ignoring Zelos ranting, Jade walked up to Koemi.

"What is it Jade?"

_"I'm curious, what place did I get in this poll?"_

"Well you got..." Koemi looked at the results, but froze on what she saw. (wait...it's a bad idea to tell this to Jade. Who knows what he'll do?)

_"*smiling* ?"_

"*shiver* well..."

_"Is something wrong?"_

"N...nothing is wrong."

_"Then what did I get?"_

"S..sorry Jade I can't tell you."

_"Why? It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything."_

"How can you say that with that smile on your face? *whisper* plus...you really will kill me if I tell you this."

_"Pardon?"_

"Ah uh it's nothing."

_"Well then why don't you tell me."_

"*Gulping* (please, don't let anything bad happen) 17th..."

_"Hmmm...and what place did I get last time."_

"...9th..."

"_..."_

"..."

_"Sou ka."_

"Jade why are looking at me like that?"

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

"..."

_"..."_

"You're creeping me out Jade."

_"Why Koemi I'm hurt that you would think that way."_

"I don't believe you."

"_Now why don't we see the results."_

"Wha? No! What are you going to do with my laptop." Koemi exclaimed while hugging her laptop.

_"I just want to see the results."_

"I don't believe you. Asbel help!" Koemi runs and hides behind Asbel.

**"Huh?" Asbel looked at her weirdly before looking to find Jade smiling evilly. "J...Jade."**

_**"**__Bring all to ash and ruin..."_

_**"Oi! Don't cast a spell here!"**_

_"Explosion!"_

*EVERYONE SCREAM*

* * *

**Before anyone says anything...the ending suck I know. I don't really know how to end it but yeah.**

**Anyways, as mentioned above, in the 6th Tales of Character Popularity poll:**

**1st-Yuri Lowell(In his third consecutive win)**

**3rd-Asbel Lhant**

**7th-Zelos Wilder (two up from his previous poll which is the 10th...At least the voice actor for Zelos is happy)**

**8th-Lloyd Irving (he dropped down from his 5th place)**

**17th- Jade Curtiss (dropped down from 9th place)**

**Expect more to come!**


	2. Character Popularity Poll Part 2

**Finally someone who either favorite/review this. Also, to those who are reading this sorry about taking so long to upadate the next chapter. I've been busy since school started and all, but I will do my best to post as soon as I can. If not then at least every month or two. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TALES SERIES OR THEIR RESULTS IN THE TALES OF CHARACTER POPULARITY POLL. THEY ALL BELONG TO NAMCO BANDAI.**

**Same as last chapter. Expect Oc, OCCs, grammar mistakes and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

The characters are as follows:

Koemi=Normal, **Llyod=Bold, **_Jude=Italicize, _Milla=underline

******Tales of Character Popularity Poll Part 2**

**"KO-EM-MI!"**

Koemi turned at the sound of her name being called only to see Lloyd running towards her as if he was being chased by a stampede.

"Lloyd? What is it?"

_"What is going on?"_ Jude asked. He and Milla heard someone shouting so they came to check what is going on only to see Lloyd panting like a dog.

"Are we under attack?"

"Uh...no."

**"Zelos *pant"**

"Zelos?"

**"Is it true!?"**

"What's true?"

**"That Zelos is above me!?"**

"?"

_"Above?"_

"You go that way Lloyd? I...I didn't know."

_"Eh? Really?"_

**"Wha-! No! Not like that!"**

"So you are not a homosexual?"

**"Oi!"**

"What is homosexual?"

_"Uh...well..."_

"It's where a person like someone of the same sex. For example, Lloyd likes guys instead of girls."

_"Koemi!"_

"? Did I say something wrong?"

_"Ahh...no...but..."_

"So Lloyd likes boys instead of girls?"

"Yup!"

**"Oi!"**

"Really? I thought a man only falls in love with a woman?"

"Yeah, but they could also fall in love with other males too."

"Ah."

**"Oi! Are you listening to me!"**

"Then does Jude like other men as well?"

_"Eh!?"_

**"Oi!"**

"I don't know. Do you Jude?"

_"Wha-No!"_

**"**Really? But, then how do they reproduce children? As I recall, a man and a woman are the only ways you humans could reproduce?"

"Ah...well...*blush* You tell her Jude."

_"Eh? Why me?"_

"You are a medical student right?"

_"But..."_

"So how do they reproduce?"

_"Well..."_

**"OI! Listen to me! It's not that! I'm not a HOMO!"**

"Eh? Then what is?"

**"That!?"**

"?"

**"The poll! The poll! Why the heck am I below Zelos!?"**

"Ohhh"

"Poll?"

_"Poll?"_

"The Tales of Popularity Poll." *Whips out laptop and showed them the popularity poll.* "It's a contest based on you guys. The fans vote on their favorite character and based on the results, it will show who is the most popular character."

_"And it's between us?"_

"Yup."

"How strange. You humans are strange."

**"It's strange alright! WHY THE HELL IS ZELOS MORE POPULAR THAN ME!? I mean I got 5th place at the last poll right? So why did I dropped and below Zelos no less!? Because of that...because of that he wouldn't stop bothering me how I'm lower than him!"**

"How should I know! Results don't lie!"

"Am I part of this contest of yours?"

"Of course. You got 6th place and not a bad place too. This is the first time you made it to the top 10 so, congratulations Milla!"

"Really? But I am not sure what I did to win a high place."

"Just don't mind the small stuff, the fact is that you made it to the Top 10."

"Ah I see. Arigatou."

"And Jude you got 10th place for your first popularity poll. Congratulations!"

_"Eh? Really? I'm flattered. Thank you."_

**"This is wrong...ALL WRONG! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"**

"Wha!? I can't!"

**"Why!?"**

"This is the official results! There is no way they could do a recount and I'm not in charge of it anyways!"

**"Arrgh! Then I will have to do it!" *Grabs laptop***

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? You're going to drop it!"

**"If you can't do it then I will! How do you work this thing?" *Starts messing with the laptop***

"NO! My laptop! My baby! Give it back! You're going to break it!"

_"Calm down Koemi."_

"He's going to break it Jude! He's going to break my laptop!"

**"What does this do?" Lloyd press a button and the screen then goes blank**

**"..."**

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

"My...My laptop! What did you do!?"

**"I didn't do anything!"**

"You didn't do anything!? Then why did it shut down like that!?"

**"I just press the button is all!"**

"My laptop *T_T* My laptop. This is my only laptop."

**"Che! That thing is a piece of junk anyway!"**

"..."

**"Eh? Koemi?"**

"..."

**"You ok? You're not mad are you?"**

"..."

"Are you ok Koemi?"

_"Lloyd, I think you should apologize."_

**"Why Jude? It couldn't be that bad. It's just a laptop. Right, Koemi?"**

"*snap* *A huge fire appears*"

**"C-c-c-calm down Koemi. There's no need to be violent."**

"*Fire starts to get bigger*"

_"Lloyd you should apologize."_

**"Eh?! But..."**

"*Fire continues to get bigger*"

**"Kaahhhhh!"**

"Is that item really important?"

**"N-N-N-Now calm down Koemi. It's not that bad right? You could just get a new one right?"**

"LL-OY-D!"

**"!"**

_"!"_

"!"

"It's not that bad huh? You could get a new one huh?

**"K-K-K-Koemi..."**

"LL-OY-D!"

**"! AHHHHHHHHH!"**

_*censored*_

_"Hehehe. Well, kids don't do this at home. If you borrow someone's things be sure to ask and don't break them."_

"Who are you talking to Jude?"

_"It's nothing Milla."_

"You humans are so strange."

* * *

**As mentioned above. Here is the official results:**

**6th place-Milla (her 1st time on the poll and part of the Top 10. Congratulations!)**

**10th place- Jude Mathias (Like Milla, it is his first time to be on the poll and to be part of the Top 10. Yay! I'm happy about this since I voted for him)**

**I'm not sure how many chapters this will go. It will probably go as long as I have the motivation and inspiration. I know that I will have a third chapter though, but I'm not sure if it will be my last. I'll let you guys decide.**

**Expect more on the third chapter.**


End file.
